The Wanderer
by Kibaikasu
Summary: Chapter 4 up! After a minor slip up on Onigami's part, Zelda starts to piece together the mysterious puzzle that surrounds him. What will happen? Find out, and drop a review while your at it, eh? ^_^
1. Chapter 1

The Wanderer By: Oni Stalker  
  
Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda and everything related belongs to Nintendo, so please don't sue me.  
  
Prologue: The Aftermath  
  
It has been 9 years since Link's multiple adventures. He's been to so many places that it's not even funny. He has been through all of Hyrule, and past it's borders, to lands such as Holodrum and Labryna. He has been to different dimensions such as Koholint and Termina. Quest after quest, he searches. Searches his talent's, his abilities, and himself. Through these quests, he starts to comprehend the true power of the Triforce of Courage, and starts excelling in the art of Magic. Learning different forms of black and white magic, Link has become a powerful warrior, almost paladinic in other's view. Not even Saria, the Sage of the Forest, could comprehend Link's abilities and potentials. He has learned to harness the spells of the goddesses: Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love in ways that no sage would have thought possible. He has learned to harness the energy's of the masks he has collected, and thus is able to use certain abilities that portrait that mask but normally wouldn't be available if the mask is worn. Link has also mastered the different arts of the races: Goron, Zora, Kokiri, Gerudo, Sheikah, and Hylian. He combines these arts with his own personal art and can execute attacks of high caliber without trying. He can now summon the magic of the Triforce of Courage to some extent. However, these profound studies also had a negative side effect on Link. He is now a wonderer. He is very anti-social, only talking to those he knows personally and only when they start talking to him first. He never stays in one place for too long. Eventually, he gave up his Kokiri Tunic and found himself wearing clothing commonly associated with the Sheikah, only they were all black with the eye design on the chest silver. His hair, it has streaks of red highlights in it mixed with his natural blond, and wears face paint, making him look like a shorter and less muscular version of Oni- Link. His eyes, no one could look in them, because if they did, they would suddenly feel the temperature around them drop by twenty degree's. His gaze was worse than the piercing scream of a Re-Dead. But, all this is expected. After all, when you travel alone, with no companion, not even a fairy (he couldn't find Navi), life just makes you angry, and miserable. You feel a void in your heart. You forget how to laugh, and cry, how to feel joy, and love. Love. There's a word that will haunt him for the rest of his days. During his quest against Ganondorf in Hyrule's future, he was quite happy. He was also falling madly for the Princess. He knew that if it had been normal circumstances, that he and her would be forbidden to even thing of being romantically involved due to law. But in this future, Link actually saw a possibility. He was the Hero of Time, a title with just as much honor and respect as a king, if not more. He would be more than worthy of Zelda's hand in marriage. But the minute that Zelda took the Ocarina of Time from him and sent him to his past, a piece of him was left with her. He has had an empty void in his heart. Link is now 20 years old. He has finally decided to return to Hyrule and leave Termina behind. This is his story. This is how he struggle's to find a way to his future. To be with his Zelda. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: To The Future We Go  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was night time in Hyrule. All was at peace as everyone slept minus the night shift and the night workers. Not a being was making it's presence known. No movement was noticeable anywhere within miles. except for the Temple of Time.  
  
"Link, are you sure you know what your doing?" asked Tatl as they both approached the looming temple.  
  
"If you feel uneasy, then I wouldn't hold it against you if you wanted to depart here and now," was Link's reply.  
  
Tatl wanted so much for Link to abandon his foolish plot. She knew that this was suicide. Sure, Link had mastered shadow, dark, light, and white magic's of different types, but the River of Time was a magical substance with no comprehension of control. If they weren't ripped apart by the currents of the river, they would most likely wind up anywhere in history, past or future.  
  
Tatl knew the risks, but.  
  
"*Sigh.* Link, if you're willing to risk it, then I'm with you all the way."  
  
"Good, then let us continue."  
  
They proceeded through the doors and into the Temple. Tatl was astounded at the sight of it, being the first time the fairy from Termina ever set foot in the sacred temple.  
  
They continued on and stopped at the Door of Time.  
  
"So. how do you open it?" asked Tatl.  
  
"Well, there's the easy way, and the hard way," started Link. "The hard way is going all over Hyrule to collect four magical artifacts: Three Spiritual Stones - Forest, Fire, and Water, and the Ocarina of Time, which I already have. You place the Stones on the altar in back of us, and standing on that symbol, play the Song of Time."  
  
"And what's the easy way?"  
  
"This."  
  
And with that said, Link put his left hand over the door and started channeling the power of the Triforce of Courage through the doors lock as said symbol started glowing brightly on the back of said hand.  
  
As Link withdrew the power put in, the Door of Time started opening with a loud rumble echoing across the hall that was the Temple.  
  
Once the doors were completely open, Link and Tatl passed through and stopped at where the Master Sword rested.  
  
Summoning the powers of the Triforce of Courage once again, Link muttered, "Oh holy Farore, aid me in reaching my destination. Let my mind guide me through the flow of the river of time. Take me to were I yearn to be, to where my other half awaits my return. TAKE ME TO MY DESTINY!"  
  
As Link started his incantation, the Door of Time closed behind them, trapping them inside. As the incantation came to a finish, the room started glowing a bright blue. The last thought that The Wanderer thought before the light engulfed him was that he would finally reached the place he belonged, the alternate future - the day after Zelda sent him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
  
  
AU: Wazzup? Sorry for the delay. I'm also sorry that this is so short. I normally write a little over a thousand words per chapter, but I've been busy with back to school stuff, as well as driving school for a crash I got in. Don't worry though, all that's hurting me is my car insurance. Unbelievable how much it can go up for just a broken headlight.  
  
Oh well. This won't affect future chapters thought, so don't despair. Moving on, I'm sure you've noticed a little button on the bottom of the page called 'click here to review.' Well, do as it says. Click on it and review. If I don't get reviews, I start to think that people just aren't interested in my story, and that causes me to abandon it. I personally think that this story will be a humongous hit, though that's just me. Anyway, please try to find the time to review, I beg you. Well, that's all for now. As always, until next time, I'll be watching you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2: A Lethal Assassin 1 Month Later "IT JUST ISN'T RIGHT! WHO IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TO LET YOUR GUARDS DOWN." As you guys can probably guess, Zelda is pretty pissed off. She had just found that her guards had fallen asleep on the job, allowing yet another assassination attempt. The seventh one that month. "B-b-b-b-but your highness…" "NO BUTS, YOUR FIRED!" yelled Zelda. After making sure that they were dragged out, Zelda stomped towards her room. 'That was too close for comfort,' thought Zelda. 'And once again, I find myself regretting sending Link back in time. By Nayru Link, how I miss you.' She shivered and wondered why it got so cold. She turned towards the window to close it, and gasped. Right in front of her, was a lone figure. She tried to make out something of him, but his black cloak blocked all view. Head, hands, feet, everything was covered. "I've been waiting for you Princess of Destiny," he said. She narrowed her eyes. "Just who are you." "For now, I shall remain hidden. Just know that I am called Onigami….." he replied. 'Onigami? Fierce God?' "Hmph, I see you know your ancient hylian."           ***GASP*** "You read my thoughts!" She could practically feel his grin radiating from inside his cloak. "I'm here to help you Princess. I mean no harm. While all cannot be revealed at this time, know that you will find that your life is in danger. A powerful entity of my choosing has been permanently placed in this dimension for your guarding. A wanderer of past Hyrule. One who knows magic and battle stradegies like no other. One who holds the mythical fourth Triforce." "Fourth? But, but there's only three……" "Not so princess. There is indeed a fourth one. One that holds the entire Triforce together. One that is needed to complete the Triforce and bring it back to balance. Know this, and take caution. Don't go outdoors unless necessary. I will inform you of where you need to go. Heed my words princess, for they might just very well save your life." With that said, Onigami started glowing black, then disappeared, vanishing without a trace. Zelda just stared the spot that Onigami once stood at. 'By Nayru, a fourth Triforce? What now?' "She has been warned. Now it is up to you to protect her. All I can do now is support you with my powers while the merger proceeds," said Onigami, now on the roof of the castle. "How long will the merger take?" The voice came from the same figure, but it was obviously different, almost as if there were two minds in one body. "One week. If we can last that long and make sure that no one takes off the mask, then the merger will prove successful," replied Onigami.           "Do you really think that there's a danger to Zel," asked the second voice with concern. "Yes, and that's why I shall work on fusing our minds before our bodies, so that we can share knowledge of battle tactics, as well as some new magic attacks for you," responded Onigami. "And once the merger is done?" "I shall rise again to the heavens to reside once again with my sisters. Although the misunderstandings between me and them are justifiable, they have contacted me after the Termina incident and said that they saw the error of their ways. They even helped me arrange this plan. Just remember, the power, and knowledge combined with your courage shall make you just as powerful as the Triforce itself, so use caution as to what you do with that power. Always maintain balance, for that is how you will be able to draw the powers of the Triforce of Balance forth. Am I right to assume that you will not be going back to your time?" "Yes," replied the voice. "I have nothing left in that time." "Very well, Oni-Link. Just remember this, avoid revealing who you truly are to anyone until the merger is complete. Only do so prior to the completion if it is absolutely necessary for the protection of your own life or the life of another." Link smiled. In his heart, he knew that he was home, were he belonged, and that after the merger, he would finally be able to put the Wanderer to rest. 

Two Days Later

Zelda looked outside her window, staring into the stary sky. She was lost in thought, thinking about Onigami, what he told her, and what her course of action should be. 'But there seems to be something awfully familiar about that man.' That thought had been nagging her all night. She knew that they must have met sometime in the past, but that man could be anyone. 'But there's also… I don't know, some sort of connection between us… almost as if we were linked… linked… could it be… Link? Nah, couldn't be. He would lack the magical knowledge to come back to this time. Besides, he'd have to open the Door of Time to even have a chance, and none of the sages have informed me of any disturbances… I just don't know anymore.' Suddenly, she heard a gentle knock on her door. "Zelda, it's Impa." "Come in," mumbled Zelda. "Are you okay princess? You haven't come out of your room for about two days now," asked Impa as she came in. "I don't know anymore Impa. The strangest thing happened." She then proceeded to tell Impa about her encounter with Onigami. Impa was in shock to say the least. "You do realize that the real Onigami is nothing more than a myth, right?" she asked. "Yes, Impa, I know, and that's what vexes me about him. He has a strong magical aura about him, but it's different. Normal magical aura's are dormant, or calm. His was… I don't know… alive? Wild, and yet protective, as if it were trying to shell the outside world from it's source… I just don't know anymore, Impa. Not even the Triforce of Wisdom has told me anything." "That's because I directed it to not tell you anything about me." They both spun around to see Onigami standing in a corner of the room, holding what seemed to be a body of some sorts. He dropped it on the floor to reveal that it was indeed a body. One without a head. "You should be a little more careful, Princess of Destiny, while looking outside your window. You might not have noticed him, but if I were one second later, he would have shot you with this." With that, he held up a arrow with a purple metal arrowhead. "The tip of this arrow was forged out of Goronite, which is what the Goron's use to forge swords. Apparently, someone poured Dodongo Venom onto it while it was still red hot. It's very poisonous to any living thing that it comes in contact with." Zelda just stared at the arrowhead. There was silence, followed by the thud that she made when she fainted. To Be Continued… Next Chapter: The being that is Onigami starts to reveal more information about himself, while Zelda makes a astonishing discovery – her connection to Link is becoming stronger, which can only mean one thing… next time on, The Wanderer. Author's Notes: None at the moment, but if you have any questions, just e-mail me and I'll be glad to answer them for you. Darkaura77@blackaura.zzn.com So remember, until next time, I'll be watching you… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Hidden Identity Must Stay Hidden

The Next Week

            Zelda went to her garden, and as expected, found Onigami perched on a tree, his cloak still covering all of his features. With him around, the two assassination attempts had failed miserably for whoever was after the princesses' life, and she felt that she needed to know a little more about her new guardian angel, as she liked to call him.

                She opened her mouth to speak, but Onigami beat her to the punch line. 

                "I know what you want. What I can tell you about myself is extremely limited though, so you'd be severely disappointed if you think you can dig deep into my past, princess."

                "I'll take what you can offer. You saved my life repeatedly and I hardly know you. You even refuse to give me a solid name, just a title."

                Onigami sighed. He then jumped down to face the princess. The cloak swished upward, still concealing his face, but she managed to get a quick glimpse. It wasn't enough to make out, but she did see what looked like a red streak on his cheek. She could've also sworn to herself that she caught a small glimmer of blue and silver.

                "… I shouldn't have done that," he said to himself. That's the next thing that she noticed: Onigami spoke as if he had two voices speaking as one. What made it stranger, however, was the fact that one of the tones he used just seemed so damned familiar… 'Hmmm…'

                Onigami groaned. He knew that the princess had started the puzzle. It would only be so long before she pieced it together.

                "…Seeing as you have already started to figure me out on your own, I guess I can tell you a little

about myself. My real name in this world has been long forgotten. I am an expert in the balance of the dark and light arts. I, by myself, am immortal, and so naturally, I must find a way to conceal myself from the rest of the world, in order to stop the arousing of suspicion, so normally, my spirit is contained in a certain mask, of which I refuse to tell you. Whenever I can, I manage to draw a single, chosen soul to me, where then I try to strike a deal with them. Let me merge with them, and I promise them great power for the rest of their lives. But alas, they were all mortals, and as time passed, so did they, their bodies deteriorating once they pass. I then retreat, and reseal myself within my confinements."

                "So the… are you here merged with someone already?" asked Zelda.

                "Yes, but something was different about this one. His soul is that affected by my sisters themselves."

                She stared at him in disbelief. "Wait… when you say 'your sisters…'"

                "Yes princess, you finally catch on. I am actually the fourth celestial being. The only god, and brother to the Goddess Three: Farore, Nayru, and Din. I am in fact the creator of balance, and master to the fourth Triforce: The Triforce of Balance. Without my portion of the Triforce, the other three forces – power, wisdom, and courage, become unstable, which can result in chaos. If you possess courage, but neither the wisdom to use that courage, nor the power to back it up, you're energies are not balanced. If you posses great wisdom, but lack the courage to use it, nor the power to back it up, you're not balanced. If you posses fathomless power, but lack the courage to use it, nor the wisdom required to back it up, then you're not balanced. You see yet princess? THAT was the reason that Ganondorf was driven mad when he made contact with the Triforce. THAT is why the Hero of Time had such a hard time fighting him, and THAT is why you had all the wisdom in the world and were yet too naïve to use it properly. With magic, there must be a certain balance before it can be mastered. If not, it can lead to your own destruction."

                By this point in the conversation, they were both sitting down amongst the flowers of Zelda's private garden. Zelda had been extra careful to take down detailed mental notes. With her Triforce piece, it allowed her to store more information into her own memories and made it easier for her to access them later. She considered herself lucky too - with what she had heard today, it was enough to make even her dizzy. She just sat there, taking in everything that was explained to her. Onigami               got up. 

                "I have told you everything you need to figure out the rest by yourself. Now there are some things that I must ask you. Does anyone besides the Sages know about your… alter ego?"

                "You mean Sheik? No, no one else knows. Why?" she asked.

                "Because I have placed a magical barrier around the entire castle. No one will be able to go in or out of the castle until I take it off… except you."

                "…but why though?" she asked.

                "Because I need to take care of some business in the Forest Temple. I shall be staying there while you are busy trying to figure out my hidden identity. Once you figure me out, then come looking for me inside the Temple. By then I would have already taken the liberty of eliminating all of the monsters in it and unlocking all the doors, so navigating it won't be a problem. I'll most probably be in one of the Gardens there. After that… I'll tell you everything."

                Zelda looked down, as if hiding some sort of expression.

                "…why are you doing this? Why did you even come to me?"

                "Because princess, it is my duty. The legends say that the Triforce has the ability to make any one wish come true. That's slightly inaccurate, for you see princess, it isn't the Triforce that does that. I do. All that we are doing is trying to make the wish of my host come true."

                Onigami then used his dark magic to create a portal to the Lost Woods, but paused before going.

                "Remember princess, not even in the darkest of nights are you alone. Just remember…" 

                And then, as if one of the voices were shut off, the familiar voice said, "I'll be watching you… always…"

                With that, Onigami stepped through the portal, closing it as he stepped through it.

                Zelda just stood there in shock. That voice… she knew that voice… but, was it possible? Onigami's words seemed to eco in her mind. 'All we are doing is trying to make the wish of my host 

come true…'

                There was only one possible person who she knew of that had that sort of voice, so full of feeling…

                '…Link…'

Next Time: Zelda has figured out one half of the puzzle, but it seems that the second half has got her stumped. In desperation, she heads to the Castle Library, a room she hasn't needed to use in ages, to see what she can find. Will she figure out the secret to Onigami the Wanderer? Find out on the next edition of The Wanderer.

Chapter 3: Eluding Puzzle's – Will The Wise Be Stumped?

Authors Notes: Despite the lack of reviews I'm getting for this particular story, those few who are actually reading this and have made it this far will be happy to know that this fic is an exception to my policy on 'No Reviews, No Story,' and here's why: this is an idea that has been playing at my head over and over again, and seeing as I'm a hard core Zelda fan (I've beat every single Zelda game with the exception of Zelda's 1 and 2. Goddesses I wish I had a Game Cube for the new Zelda game…), I am determined to finish this fic. I estimate that this one will have at least 15 chapters. After that… who knows. Depending on how my other fic, The Path Of A Warrior turns out, I might just continue writing… or not. You'll just have to read the prologue for it to find out what I mean. So anyways, it's not goodbye just yet, so don't go anywhere. Just remember, I'll be watching you…


End file.
